Angels From The Shadows (Blood Of Holy Half Devil)
by Felovian Alexa
Summary: Naruto berusaha menjadi manusia biasa, meskipun para demon dan para angel mengincar nyawanya demi satu tujuan. KEKUATAN. Takdir mempertemukannya dengan beberapa gadis yang ternyata menginginkannya sebagai seorang Demon King dan God Light Angel. Apakah Naruto memenuhi takdirnya sebagai penguasa Bawah tanah atau Langit atau menjadi Manusia Biasa. Rate: M (Naruto X harem) RnR Plizz :)
1. Chapter 1

ANGELS FROM THE SHADOWS (BLOOD OF HOLY HALF DEVIL)

 _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_

BUKAN keinginanku menjadi setengah ib... Aaarggh menyebalkan, kenapa tuhan menciptakan aku seperti ini. Bahkan iblis macam Hellboy ingin jadi manusia normal, kenapa aku tidak? Tapi yang ku hadapi bukan hal yang main-main.  
Darkus Phantom, Lucifer army, Golden Angel, Angel Wizard dan lain-lain. Mereka memburuku dan ingin membunuhku, apa karena aku darah campuran? Tuhan, ambil saja nyawaku. Aku merasa seperti binatang buruan di depan mereka, kapan aku harus mengambil nafas? Kapan aku berhenti di buru? KAPAN AKU MENJADI MANUSIA SEUTUHNYA?!

 _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_

 ** _Author: Felovian Alexa_**  
 ** _Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Ichiei Ishibumi and Gokurakuin Sakurako._**  
 ** _RATE: M_**  
 ** _Genre: Supernatural, Drama, Crime_**  
 ** _Based Story from author: IANEOUS RAIN STORM_**

 _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_

AKU hanya memandangi guruku yang menerangkan mata pelajaran dengan sedikit malas-malasan, bagaimana tidak malas? Jangan tanya aku!.  
Aku selalu benci pelajaran, bukan karena memusingkan. Akan tetapi pelajaran yang di terangkan guru-guruku langsung dapat ku pelajari. Apabila ada pertanyaan yang terpampang di papan tulis, akan ku jawab dengan mudah karena di depan mataku langsung tersusun rapi jawabannya. Sialan! Padahal aku ingin berusaha berfikir tanpa harus ada jawaban langsung di depan mataku. Tapi mungkin aku harus terima keadaanku sekarang, entah sampai kapan?  
"Baka... Psst Naruto baka!" panggil seseorang ke arahku setengah berbisik. Aku menoleh padanya, Issei Hyoudou. Pemuda keren dan tampan idaman para wanita di sekolahku.  
"Apa?" tanggapku dengan nada malas.  
"Apa kau lihat Hyuuga Hinata tadi? Tadi gadis itu tak sengaja memperlihatkan buah dadanya saat di ruang ganti perempuan" bisik Issei dengan wajah memerah.  
Aku mendelik ke arah Issei, tapi pemuda itu hanya meringis senang.  
"Dasar! Kau mengintip lagi siswi di ruang ganti?" desisku kesal.  
"Hihihi... Iya. Lumayan, Ada loker kosong untuk ku singgahi tadi!" ujarnya, aku menyeringai. Aku menyeringai bukan karena Issei bercerita kemesumannya, akan tetapi karena...  
"OOO, JADI KAU MENGINTIP SISWI PEREMPUAN LAGI DI RUANG GANTI?!" suara garang namun nadanya lembut membuat Issei langsung mati kutu.  
Issei tercengang dan menoleh takut-takut ke arah belakangnya.  
"S-sona sensei." Issei kini di hadapkan seperti layaknya orang pesakitan.  
GYUUTS  
"AIIIH! AMPUN SENSEI!" Issei menjerit sakit saat daun telinganya di jewer oleh Sona. Aku menahan tawaku melihat Issei menahan kesakitan.  
"IKUT AKU! KAU AKAN KU KIRIM PADA DEWA KEMATIAN!" ucap Sona tanpa ampun.  
Wajah Issei memucat, aku tahu siapa dewa kematian itu. Ibiki-Sensei, Guru BK tergalak, terseram dan terkejam di sekolah.  
"IKUT AKU!" seru Sona menyeret Issei menuju ruang BK. Issei berteriak-teriak minta di lepas, wajahnya memucat dan ketakutan membuatku merasa terhibur.  
Setidaknya sampai saat dia dan Sona meninggalkan kelas kami.

 _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_

(NORMAL POV)  
Rias dan Akeno menatap intens Naruto yang kini memakan ramennya dengan lahap. Sementara Hinata menatap tajam dua gadis yang menatap intens Naruto. Naruto? Dia malah melahap ramen jumbo super pedasnya tanpa terganggu dengan keberadaan mereka.  
"PAMAN! RAMENNYA LAGI!" seru Naruto.  
Seorang gadis berambut ungu duduk di dekat Naruto.  
"PAMAN! AKU JUGA RAMENNYA!" teriak gadis itu, Naruto menoleh ke sebelah tempat duduknya.  
"Miya-san? Kau juga suka ramen?" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah bingung.  
"Hihihi... Memangnya kau saja yang suka ramen?" Miya membalik pertanyaan Naruto,  
"Aaa... Kau minta traktir padaku kan?" tuduh Naruto dengan wajah mengejek.  
"Hehehe... Iya." balas gadis itu malu-malu.  
Naruto menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke kening Miya dan memutar-mutarkan jari telunjuknya pada kening Miya.  
"Dasar! Baiklah akan ku traktir" sahut Naruto tersenyum 5 jari.  
"ARIGATOU, Naruto-kun!" seru Miya kegirangan.  
Sementara tiga gadis yang mengawasi Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka, nampaknya mereka langsung bad mood saat Miya berhasil mendekati Naruto dan 'memaksa' pemuda itu mentraktirnya.

 _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_

"Kirim Dark Fighter untuk membunuh anak darah campuran itu" titah makhluk dengan banyak tanduk dan sorot matanya penuh amarah.  
"Ha'i, Chaos-sama!" seorang wanita memakai jubah hitam berlutut dengan satu kaki lalu menghilang tanpa jejak.  
Makhluk menyeramkan itu mengambil bola kristal dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengerikan.  
"Ramalan itu, akan ku musnahkan! Hahahaha".

 _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_

Kediaman Uzumaki nampak lenggang seperti biasanya, hanya ada suara beberapa ayam di pekarangan belakang rumah itu. Rumah dengan gaya tradisional jepang itu terbilang luas dan cukup besar. Cukup untuk di tinggali dua kepala keluarga, namun hal itu tak berlaku di kediaman Uzumaki. Kenyataannya rumah tua yang tetap tegak berdiri di pinggiran kota Osaka tersebut hanya di huni dua orang manusia.  
"Naruto-kun, cepatlah mandi. Jangan terlalu sibuk bisnis Online-mu terus" Miya membawa sekeranjang sayuran serta daging untuk makan malam dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan.  
"Iya!" Naruto segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil handuk di lemari bajunya, lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi.  
Miya memotong-motong bawang merah dan sayuran lainnya dengan cekatan, tiba-tiba gadis itu terdiam. Tubuhnya menegang kala merasakan aura Dark Fighter di sekitar kediaman Uzumaki.  
"Sial! Kenapa mereka dekat sekali" umpat Miya.  
Tubuh Miya kemudian membelah diri menjadi dua tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto.  
"Cari Dark Fighter itu dan bunuh mereka" perintah Miya asli pada Miya kloning hasil membelah dirinya.  
Miya kloning langsung menghilang tanpa suara setelah menerima perintah Miya asli.  
Miya segera melanjutkan acara memasaknya dan wajahnya kembali ceria seperti tak ada sesuatu apapun.

 _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_

Para Dark Fighter tak bisa melacak keberadaan Naruto lantaran ada barrier yang menghalangi pandangan dan penciuman mereka dari Naruto.  
"SEVEN DARK SWORD!" tiba-tiba saja tujuh pedang dengan ukuran raksasa menyerang para Dark Fighter secara mengejutkan.  
JLEB JLEB JLEB  
Enam Dark Fighter terkena serangan mendadak tersebut tewas seketika dan menjadi abu.  
Pemimpin para Dark Fighter itu tercengang, diatas mereka kini ada Dark Angel tengah mengepakkan sayap putih dan hitamnya seolah menantang mereka para Dark Fighter.  
"Omae wa..." tunjuk pemimpin para Dark Fighter itu.  
"Aku adalah klan dari Dark Angel, aku perintahkan kalian semua pergi dari wilayahku atau kubuat kalian menyesal telah melawanku!" gertak Miya kloning dengan nada penuh intimidasi.  
"Kita pergi" pemimpin para Dark Fighter itu memerintahkan para bawahannya pergi.  
"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Dark Angel!" pemimpin Dark Fighter itu langsung hilang meninggalkan asap hitam yang mengepul.  
Miya kloning pun juga menghilang setelah para Dark Fighter menghilang dan meninggalkan bulu-bulu hitam putih yang beterbangan.

 _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_

Naruto memakan lahap Sushi dan Sup daging ayam buatan Miya, gadis itu tertawa kecil kala Naruto tampak semangat memakan makanan buatan Miya.  
"Pelan-pelan Naruto-kun, nanti kau tersedak" Miya mencoba menasehati pemuda pirang itu.  
"Masakanmu enak Miya-san. Aku jadi ingin menambah semangkuk nasi lagi" komentar Naruto langsung mencomot telur dadar dan salad sayur.  
"Aku sudah sering mendengarmu begitu." balas Miya menampakkan senyum manisnya.  
Naruto membalas senyum Miya dengan cengiran kuda khasnya.  
Semenit kemudian senyum Miya memudar diganti tatapan serius. Gadis itu bingung, kenapa Dark Fighter bisa menemukan keberadaan Naruto. Meskipun barrier telah di pasang di area sekeliling Kediaman Uzumaki, tapi nyatanya para pemburu darah campuran itu malah bisa menemukan lokasi tempat Naruto tinggal.  
Miya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan khawatir, dia selalu mengkhawatirkan orang di depannya kini.  
'Kami-sama, tolong jaga Naruto-kun' batin Miya.  
"Kau tak makan, Miya-san?" tanya pemuda pirang itu.  
Senyum gadis berambut Ungu itu terpasang kembali.  
"Sudah tadi, Naruto-kun makan saja. Aku masih kenyang" jawab gadis itu mencoba meyakinkan Naruto.  
Naruto menyumpit sushi ikan salmon dan mengarahkannya ke arah mulut Miya. Pemuda itu mencoba menyuapi Miya, Miya membuka mulutnya untuk memakan sushi yang di sodorkan Naruto.  
Miya seakan terhipnotis mata biru laut milik Naruto. Mata pemuda pirang itu seolah menginginkannya menuruti segala kemauan pemuda pirang itu.

 _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_

"Jadi kau ingin membuat Pangeran berdarah campuran itu jadi milikmu seutuhnya?" Akeno memotong steak daging sapi dan melahapnya dengan garpu.  
"Tentu saja, aku ingin dia jadi pendampingku. Menjadi pemimpin di kerajaan bawah tanah. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya. Bahkan akan ku serahkan keperawananku padanya" jawab Rias datar, meminum tehnya pelan.  
Ruang makan kembali sunyi, Rias tersenyum simpul mengingat pemuda pirang yang membuatnya tak bisa memejamkan mata di dalam tidurnya.  
"Tapi susah mendekatinya. Gadis Dark Angel itu dekat sekali dengan dia, akan susah mendapatkan perhatian pangeran itu" sahut Akeno.  
"Aku mungkin akan mengurus pindah kelas, aku ingin dekat dengannya" ujar Rias dengan wajah merah merona, di punggungnya sudah muncul sayap mirip kelelawar.

"Kau tak khawatir pada serangan Dark Angel? Mereka musuh bebuyutan klan kita lho?" tanya Akeno pelan.  
"Untuk apa takut? Toh mereka satu strip di bawah klan kita." jawab Rias ringan.  
Akeno melipat kedua tangannya ke dada setelah makanannya habis.  
"Kau benar-benar nekat Rias. Hanya karena dia seorang darah campuran, kau rela mengibarkan bendera perang pada klan Dark Angel" komentar Akeno datar, tapi tidak di pungkiri. Akeno juga terjerat pesona pangeran darah campuran itu.  
"Kau menyukainya juga kan?" tanya Rias kala melihat rona merah di pipi gembil Akeno.  
Akeno gugup saat di beri pertanyaan dadakan oleh Rias.  
"T-Tentu saja tidak" elak Akeno tergagap dalam nada bicaranya.  
"Kau jangan membohongiku, Akeno. Wajahmu memerah pasti memikirkan dia juga kan?" goda Rias menjadi-jadi.  
"Sok tahu! Sudahlah aku mau tidur dulu. Besok aku ada piket membersihkan kelas" sanggah Akeno beranjak dari tempat dia makan tadi.  
Rias hanya tersenyum kecil melihat perubahan wajah dan sifat Akeno secara cepat.

 _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_

Naruto melihat Kurenai-sensei membawa tiga murid baru dalam kelasnya.  
"Minna, aku membawa tiga murid baru dalam kelas ini. Mohon perkenalkan diri kalian satu persatu" pinta Kurenai pada tiga murid baru itu.  
"Perkenalkan namaku Karasuba, aku pindahan dari Nagasaki" ucap perempuan berambut silver sepunggung itu dengan nada datar.  
"Perkenalkan namaku, Rias Gremory. Aku sebenarnya dari kelas akselerasi ilmu sosial. Mohon bantuannya" gadis berambut merah sepantat itu membungkuk hormat.  
"Perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Hinata, Aku dari Kelas akselerasi ilmu alam. Mohon bantuannya" Gadis berambut indigo sepunggung itu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sebagai tanda hormat.  
Ketiga gadis itu saling menatap tajam satu sama lain, entah apa yang ada di pikiran mereka sekarang? Yang pasti mereka menatap dengan pandangan saling bermusuhan.  
"Kalian bertiga bisa menempati tempat duduk yang kosong." pinta Kurenai pelan.  
Ketiga gadis cantik itu lalu tertuju pada bangku kosong yang hanya di tempati Naruto.  
Ketiga gadis itu langsung berlari dan berebut ke arah bangku kosong sebelah Naruto tersebut.  
Tanpa di nyana-nyana, Miya Asama yang duduk berseberangan di sebelah bangku Naruto langsung menempati tempat kosong tersebut.  
Ketiga gadis itu memberi deathglare pada Miya karena berpindah seenaknya sendiri, sementara Miya yang diberi deathglare tiga gadis itu malah bersikap masa bodoh.  
Dengan rasa kesal, mereka duduk di bangku kosong tersisa.  
'Awas kau Dark Angel sialan' umpat Rias dalam hati.  
'Cih! Makhluk kotor. Kau akan rasakan akibatnya nanti!' Karasuba melihat Miya dengan perasaan dongkol.  
'Dasar gadis keparat!' Hinata menggenggam tangannya sendiri hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.  
'Kalian para makhluk rendahan, jangan harap bisa mendekati Naruto-kun!' batin Miya tersenyum menang.  
Naruto? Dia kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi pada empat gadis itu dengan tatapan tanda tanya.

 _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_

Pukul 11 siang para siswa seperti adatnya langsung menuju tempat peristirahatan mereka pada umumnya, Kantim sekolah.  
Naruto yang sedang menikmati ramennya hanya menengok kanan kiri dan... Depan.  
Empat gadis yang tadi seperti bersitegang kini malah makan di meja kantin yang di tempati Naruto. Naruto seakan terintimidasi dengan perang deathglare empat gadis di hadapannya.  
'K-Kenapa mereka saling bertatapan mengerikan begitu?' batin Naruto merinding disko dibuatnya.  
Ramen yang kini di makannya terasa hambar akibat perang deathglare empat wanita itu. Di meja lain, Akeno Himejima menopang dagu melihat perang deathglare para gadis di depannya.  
'Light Wizard, Princess Demon, Skull Hunter dan Dark Angel berkumpul jadi satu kini, hufft menyebalkan' batin Akeno sambil meminum jus Apelnya dalam sekali tegukan.  
Mage Demon cantik itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya karena merasa, kantin bukan tempatnya istirahat sekarang. Untuk Naruto, pemuda pirang itu seperti patung diantara empat gadis cantik itu dan tak bisa bergerak karena begitu takut pada empat gadis di hadapannya kini.  
'Kami-sama, ada apa gadis-gadis ini semua?' Naruto jawdrop plus tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang.

 _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **.**_

Dalam dunia ini terbagi dalam 3 bagian: Dunia Manusia, Dunia langit dan Dunia Bawah tanah.  
Dunia Manusia terbagi 3 kelompok, yakni: Manusia Awam tanpa kekuatan (NORMAL CREATURE), Manusia dengan kemampuan sihir (MAGE, WIZARD and SAGE) dan Manusia dengan Pertahanan dan penyerangan (KNIGHT HUMAN).  
Sementara dunia langit terbagi 5 kelompok: Strata tertinggi ditempati Light Wizard dan Dark Angel, Strata menengah ditempati Guardian Angel dan Chaotic Angel. Strata terendah di tempati Sky Light Hunter.  
Di dunia Bawah tanah terbagi 7 kelompok: King and Queen Demon (Higher Command), Prince and Princess Demon (Second Command), Bloody General (Right Hand King), Curse Priest (Left Hand King or Right Hand Queen), Pride Wizard (Prime Devil Army), Mage Demon (Second Devil Army), dan Lucifer Army (Guardian King Army).

Ada juga kelas buangan atau lebih tepatnya para pemberontak: Golden Angel And Darkus Phantom (kelas tertinggi di buang oleh klan demon dan Klan angel dikarenakan berkhianat atau menjalin hubungan gelap antara demon Dan angel), Angel Wizard dan Skull Hunter (kelas menengah dan di sebut Mercenary Angel: angel yang dibayar dengan roh manusia atau Kekuatan sihir tingkat atas), terakhir Half Blood Human (Manusia dengan darah setengah. Entah itu setengah iblis atau malaikat. Tapi yang pasti mereka di buru karena darah mereka mampu meningkatkan kekuatan para demon atau angel secara drastis. Darah para manusia darah campuran karena perkawinan Manusia dengan demon atau angel menjadi buruan paling tinggi dalam black list para demon dan angel).

 _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_

Naruto dan Miya pulang bersama menuju kediaman Uzumaki. Naruto yang biasanya cerewet malah jadi pendiam, pemuda itu seperti terkena spell silent karena akibat di buat bungkam dan diam karena perang deathglare empat gadis tadi.  
"Naruto-kun, jangan marah dong. Aku minta maaf, lain kali aku tak akan mendiamkanmu lagi seperti tadi" bujuk Miya dengan wajah memelas. Entah ke berapa kalinya meminta maaf pada Naruto. Gadis berambut ungu itu hampir kehabisan akal untuk meminta maaf pada Naruto, tapi Naruto tetap diam.  
Miya akhirnya berhenti di depan Naruto dan melakukan hal yang selama ini dia tak pernah lakukan pada Naruto.  
CUP  
Naruto terkejut bukan kepalang, Miya melakukan hal berani padanya. Yakni, menciumnya.  
"Maafkan aku ya, kumohon jangan marah" bujuk Miya sekali lagi setelah mencium bibir Naruto. Mulut Naruto setengah terbuka setelah ciuman dari Miya itu. Wajah pemuda pirang itu memerah sempurna, suhu badannya terasa naik dan pandangannya kini mulai mengabur.  
BRUKKK  
"Eh? Naruto-kun!" Miya meraih kepala Naruto di pangkuannya yang kini tengah pingsan.  
"Aduh... Sepertinya aku berlebihan dalam meminta maafnya" keluh Miya. Gadis itu menggendong Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri dipunggungnya, rasa bersalah kembali muncul dalam hatinya.  
Segera gadis itu melakukan spell teleport untuk cepat pulang mencapai Kediaman Uzumaki.

 _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_

Hinata Hyuuga menyisir rambut indigo-nya dengan pelan di kamar miliknya. Siluet putih berupa gumpalan plasma padat kini berada di belakangnya.  
"Ada berita apa yang akan kau sampaikan?" tanya gadis itu datar.  
"Tuan Naruto pingsan setelah di serang Dark Angel itu Nona Hinata, kini dia sudah di bawa pulang oleh Dark Angel itu." jawab gumpalan plasma padat itu.  
Hinata berdiri terkejut, dan merubah dirinya sekejap menjadi wujud Light Wizard. Tiga sayap putih dari punggung kiri dan kanannya mengepak sempurna begitu mendengar berita tersebut, ditambah helm perak berbentuk kepala elang serta armor berwarna biru sudah terpasang di tubuhnya yang ramping dari leher hingga kaki jenjangnya dan ditangan kanannya sudah ter-summon sebuah buku biru dengan tombak bermata pedang di tangan kirinya.  
"Light Teleport!" Spell itu bekerja dan membuat Hinata menghilang dalam sekejap.  
Begitu khawatirkah engkau pada Naruto, Light Wizard?

 _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_

Rias memperhatikan Naruto dari jauh menggunakan devil eyes miliknya, matanya bisa melihat objek tembus pandang. Hatinya kesal begitu melihat Miya mengganti baju Naruto yang tengah pingsan.  
"Harusnya aku yang berada di situ bersama Naruto." gerutu Rias. Akeno memutar bola matanya, gadis itu memang di bawah Strata Rias. Tapi dia bisa bergaul dengan Rias, karena gadis itu di percaya Lucio Gremory, ayahnya Rias. Untuk menjadi penjaga dan pengawal Rias.  
"Rias, kenapa kita tidak ke rumah Naruto saja sih? Aku benci kalau melihatmu selalu menjadi stalker Naruto-kun." ujar Akeno sembari mendengus kesal.  
Rias menatap tajam Akeno, gadis berambut merah itu tahu Akeno bosan saat dia menjadi Stalker pribadi Naruto. Tentu saja Akeno hanya bisa menuruti tuan putri iblis itu tanpa pernah membantah.  
"Tumben kau mengeluh Akeno. Apa kau bosan menjagaku terus-terusan?" tanya Rias pelan.  
"Tidak! tapi kalau bisa, jangan jadi stalker. Sebaiknya kau temui Naruto dengan alasan mengerjakan PR bersama atau alasan lainnya" sanggah Akeno sambil memberikan usulan masuk akal.  
"Kau benar juga, Akeno. Ak..." belum menyelesaikan ucapannya, Akeno menyela pembicaraan Rias.  
"Light Wizard? Apa yang dilakukan makhluk sok suci itu disini?" Akeno menunjuk arah tempat Hinata kini berdiri. Rias melebarkan matanya dan seketika berubah menjadi wujud Princess Demon. Dua pasang sayap kelelawar sudah mengepak menantang siapapun yang berurusan dengannya. Kepalanya sudah tersummon Helm hitam berbentuk gagak, Armor Hitam mengeluarkan aura kegelapan menutupi leher hingga kaki jejangnya. Di tangan kanannya sudah terangkat Sabit besar nan panjang. Sementara Akeno sudah dalam wujud iblis Mage Demon dengan kertas hitam mengelilingi seluruh tubuhnya. Wajah ayunya berubah menyeramkan layaknya wajah serigala. Tangan kanan dan kirinya sudah terpasang senjata berbentuk cakar besar di setiap jari-jarinya.  
"Tak kan ku biarkan Makhluk sok suci itu, mengambil nyawa Naruto-kun!" sergah Rias lalu terbang ke arah Hinata. Akeno mengikuti Rias dan melompat menuju Hinata.

 _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **O0o0o0o0o0O**_

Miya membelalakkan matanya, gadis itu merasakan aura-aura para Demon dan Angel di sekitar kediaman Uzumaki.  
"Kenapa di saat seperti ini?!" gumam Miya.  
Lagi-lagi Miya membelah dirinya menjadi dua, Miya asli memberikan spell Dark Barrier pada Naruto yang terbaring pingsan di kamarnya serta sekeliling kediaman Uzumaki.  
Dan Miya "clone" berubah menjadi Dark Angel sepenuhnya. Miya "clone" menghilang demi menghadapi bahaya diluar Kediaman Uzumaki.

 _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **O0O0O0oo0oo0O0O0OO0**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_

Hinata merasakan Aura mengancam di sekitarnya mengambil ancang-ancang waspada. Bukunya dilemparkan ke atas dan kertas-kertas putih kemudian mengitari tubuhnya.  
WUUSSH  
TRINGGG  
Tombak mata pedang milik Hinata beradu dengan Sabit besar milik Rias.  
TRAANGG  
Cakar besar milik Akeno beradu dengan pedang panjang dan besar milik Miya.  
"ENERGY NEGATE!" teriak Rias.  
"INNOCENT LIGHT!" teriak Hinata.  
"CERBERUS CLAW!" suara parau Akeno membahana.  
"ELEGY DARK SWORD!" seru Miya tak mau kalah.  
WUNGGG BLARR

Rias, Akeno, Miya dan Hinata mundur dan mengambil ancang-ancang mempersiapkan diri dari serangan masing-masing.  
Ledakan hebat menjadi awal pertarungan para Angel dengan para Demon.

"KALIAN JANGAN COBA-COBA DEKATI NARUTO!" bentak Miya garang.

"MAKHLUK SOK SUCI! AKAN KU BINASAKAN KALIAN SEMUA" raung Rias.

"AKAN KU HANCURKAN KALIAN PARA DEMONIC!" seru Hinata.

"AKU AKAN MEMUSNAHKAN KALIAN PARA ANGEL!" teriak Akeno tak mau kalah

Dua angel dan dua Demonic maju dan saling menyerang satu sama lain (kecuali Akeno yang membantu Rias)

WUSSSSSH TRIINNNGGGG

… _ **  
**_ _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_

 _ **Bersambung…**_

 _ **Mind to Review...**_

 _ **thanks to my lovely imotou yang ngijinin post fic ini. reader moga suka dengan fic hasil remake saya ini.**_

 _ **jangan lupa review ya :)**_

 _ **see you next chap :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebenarnya ini fic milik AUTHOR: IANEOUS RAIN STORM**

 **Saya hanya membuatnya kembali dalam versi saya dan mengubah jalan ceritanya yang amburadul, Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran saya sendiri tanpa ada campur tangan orang lain :)**

 **Daripada saya banyak bicara, silahkan baca karya saya ini.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Angels From The Shadows (Blood Of Holy Half Devil)**

...

...  
 _ **Author: Felovian Alexa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Based Story From Author:**_  
 _ **IANEOUS RAIN STORM**_ _ **  
**_...

...

"SATAN GATE!" pintu raksasa dengan gambar bintang pentagram dengan tengkorak domba bertanduk hadir di belakang Miya. Miya yang tahu spell itu, lantas mengeluarkan spell miliknya.

"MYSTIC AEROBLAST" teriak Miya. Miya bukannya melakukan pertahanan spell malah melakukan serangan menggunakan pedangnya untuk melakukan serangan balasan pada Rias. Sinar hitam milik serangan Miya dapat di hindari oleh Rias dengan melompat, tapi alangkah terkejutnya gadis itu saat Miya sudah di belakangnya sekarang.

"Sial! Serangan tadi hanya pengecoh!" desis Rias.  
"FALLEN ANGEL: DARKUS STORM STAB" Miya mencoba menusuk Rias dari belakang. Namun gadis berambut merah darah itu dengan sigap melakukan pertahanan terbaiknya.

"IGNIZ: KOFFIN OF SUCCUBUS" Rias terbungkus peti mati succubus dalam sekejap.

DRAKK WUSSHH JLEMM

Peti mati itu terpental ke dalam SATAN GATE milik Rias sendiri. Pintu gerbang setan itu tertutup begitu peti mati Rias sudah di dalam gerbang itu, Miya menarik sebelah bibirnya.

"EVIL STATE: CANDY MIRROR!" Miya terperanjat ada cermin di belakangnya, di atas cermin itu ada setan yang membawanya.

"DARKUS GUARD: OPPOSITE LIGHT!" spell itu berhasil di ucapkan Miya, akan tetapi sebuah tangan raksasa sudah mengambil tubuh Miya masuk ke dalam cermin.

"Kau kira aku akan terhisap begitu saja dalam SATAN GATE milikku?" ejek Rias muncul dari SATAN GATE.

JRAKK PRANGGG

Rias menatap tajam Miya yang berhasil keluar dari spell ilusi 'EVIL STATE: CANDY MIRROR' dan membunuh setan suruhannya.

"Kurasa kau harus banyak belajar melawan Strata tinggi Angel seperti diriku" Miya mengejek balik Rias dengan berkacak pinggang, dua makhluk cantik beda dunia itu saling melempar deathglare.

 _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **0O0O0O0O0**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_

CYUUT BLAARR

Akeno menghindari serangan dari Hinata dengan cepat, gadis Mage Demon itu kewalahan melawan Hinata yang berada di atas strata tertinggi para Angel.

"HOLY SONG: SYMPHONY OF THE NIGHT!" Hinata menyanyikan lagu kekacauan khas nada para Angel.

Akeno tersentak dan tak bisa bergerak, di sekelilingnya sudah banyak ratusan pedang cahaya mengarah padanya.

'Sial! Dia bukan lawan seimbangku' batin Akeno mengakui keunggulan Hinata. Akeno yang tak mau mati konyol, mengucapkan spell tingkat tinggi satu-satunya yang pernah di ajarkan oleh Rias.

"DEVIL REVERTING: FALSE BODY!" seru Akeno.

Ratusan pedang cahaya itu secara cepat menghujam tubuh Akeno dan meledak.

WUSSH WUSSH WUSSH BLARR BLARR BLARR

Akeno lenyap setelah serangan Hinata itu, tapi mata rembulan Hinata menangkap sosok Akeno sudah ada di tempat lain.

"Makhluk rendahan sepertimu hebat juga menghindari serangan spell-ku" komentar Hinata datar.

"Kukira aku akan mati konyol melawanmu, Light Wizard" gumam Akeno pelan, tapi dia menerima damage dari serangan Hinata tadi. Bahu kanan gadis itu terluka dengan luka sayatan yang cukup menganga. Akeno yang tadinya berwujud Mage Demon kembali ke wujud manusianya, dia tak menyangka kalau Hinata bisa sekuat itu. Selain karena strata tinggi Hinata yang seorang Light Wizard, spell dan serangan yang digunakan Hinata bukan main hebatnya. Akeno merasa seperti melawan ayahnya Rias yang terkenal sebagai PERFECT DEMON KING OF UNDERWORLD.  
Akeno merasakan energi lain di sebelah kiri Hinata, ada lawan lain yang datang.

"ICYCLE RAIN OF DEATH!" ribuan anak panah ber-aura elemen es kegelapan mengarah pada Hinata, namun gadis berambut indigo itu tetap tenang di tempatnya.

"ASTRAL STAR LIGHT" cahaya menyilaukan menghentikan ribuan panah es kegelapan itu dan mengembalikannya ke arah tuannya.

WUK WUK WUK

Seorang Skull Hunter menghindari serangannya sendiri kemudian berdiri di atas tiang listrik menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Kau... Mau mati juga?" tawar Hinata menunjuk Skull Hunter tersebut.

Akeno menatap Skull Hunter itu sambil mengambil ancang-ancang waspada, Skull Hunter itu mengangkat panahnya dan mengambil anak panahnya di belakang punggungnya.

"ARROW BLACK BOLT" Skull Hunter itu melepas anak panahnya ke arah Hinata. Kertas-kertas putih yang mengelilingi Hinata, melindungi gadis itu dari anak panah milik Skull Hunter itu.  
Anak panah itu menancap di kertas pelindung milik Hinata dan mata anak panah itu tembus namun tak mengenai Light Wizard itu. Kertas itu seolah-olah menelan anak panah itu tanpa tersisa sehingga tak ada lubang pada kertas bekas tembakan anak panah tadi.  
Hinata melemparkan tombak mata pedangnya ke arah Skull Hunter itu dalam kecepatan tinggi, Skull Hunter itu menghindar ke kiri dan terkejut saat Hinata sudah ada di belakangnya.  
Gadis Light Wizard itu mengayunkan tombaknya cepat ke arah leher Skull Hunter tersebut. Serangan Hinata meleset.

"Kau sangat cepat. Light Wizard sepertimu bukan Angel yang sepadan untuk ku lawan" ujar Skull Hunter itu.

"Kau terlalu cepat untuk melawanku, Karasuba" balas Hinata sarkastik.

Luka sayatan timbul di pipi Karasuba memang bukti, Hinata bukanlah lawan sembarangan. Dari kabar yang beredar di dunia langit dan dunia bawah tanah, Light Wizard dan Dark Angel adalah Angel yang tak akan main-main dalam pertarungan. Mereka tak mengenal kata ampun pada musuhnya, hingga musuhnya binasa menjadi abu. Karasuba mengayunkan jubah hitamnya dan menghilang.

"Dia kabur" gumam Hinata.

Gadis itu melirik Akeno, mata rembulannya seakan mengintimidasi Akeno. Tatapan itu seolah mengatakan 'Pergi atau Ku bunuh kau' , dan membuat Akeno mau tak mau mundur teratur dan kabur sambil memegang pundaknya yang terluka. Rias yang melihat Akeno sudah kabur karena kalah dan terluka, akhirnya Rias memilih mundur dan pergi dari arena pertarungannya melawan Miya. Demi melihat keadaan bawahan itu.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Miya Asama. Ini belum selesai" ucap Rias menutup dirinya dengan sayap kelelawarnya dan menghilang.

'Cih, dasar pengecut.' gerutu Miya.

Mata Miya kemudian bertemu dengan mata Hinata, keduanya hendak melakukan pertarungan lagi. Namun tubuh Miya kloning menghilang bersamaan dengan kesadaran Naruto dari tidur pingsannya.

"Naruto-kun, sudah sadar" gumam Hinata tersenyum.

Gadis itu turun dari acara melayangnya tadi dan menapakkan kakinya ke tanah, di saat itu pula gadis bermata rembulan itu berubah menjadi manusia biasa.  
Begitu Hinata mendekat dan melangkah menuju kediaman Uzumaki, dia menabrak sebuah barrier.

"Hmmm, pasti Dark Angel itu." tebak Hinata lalu men-summon 1 kertas putih wizard dan memperbesarnya sebesar pintu rumah biasa. Kertas spell itu menempel pada dinding barrier tersebut dan menghilangkan efek barrier sementara pada ukuran kertas itu saja.  
Selanjutny Hinata masuk dan memencet tombol depan pintu kediaman Uzumaki.

TING TONG

Naruto yang baru pulih dari pingsannya lantas segera keluar dari kamarnya dengan malas-malasan. Miya yang selesai memasak melihat Naruto di ambang pintu kamar pribadinya.

"Siapa malam-malam ke rumah?" gumam Naruto hendak menuju pintu depan untuk membukanya, tetapi di cegah oleh wanita berambut ungu itu.

"Naruto-kun, biar aku saja yang membukanya" tawar Miya tanpa persetujuan Naruto. Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan memilih ke arah meja makan. Pemuda pirang itu seakan tak ingat kejadian tadi siang.  
Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto, Miya?

 _ **..**_

Miya membuka pintu depan kediaman Uzumaki, matanya terbelalak karena Hinata kini di depan matanya.  
"Kau... Bagaimana bisa?" Miya seolah melihat hantu.  
"Spell CIRCLE OF DARK SCREEN-mu punya kelemahan, Barrier-mu paling lemah terhadap spell Light milikku." jelas Hinata datar. Miya menggertakkan giginya, gadis di hadapannya itu benar-benar jadi rival terberatnya.  
"Siapa Miya-san?" tanya Naruto muncul dari dalam rumah.  
"Teman sekelas kita, Hyuuga Hinata." jawab Miya tenang.  
Naruto tersenyum lima jari pada Hinata dan berhasil membuat wajah gadis bermata rembulan itu memerah.  
"S-selamat malam, N-Naruto-kun" sapa Hinata gugup. Miya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Hinata juga bisa gugup. Dan itu karena Naruto? Miya pintar membaca air muka orang dengan sekali melihat.  
"Waah, ada Hinata. Miya-san persilahkan dia masuk, ajak sekalian dia makan malam" ajak Naruto dengan nada cerianya.  
"Baiklah, ayo masuk" ajak Miya mempersilahkan masuk Hinata, Miya memasang senyum palsu pada Hinata seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

 _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_

Akeno mengerang kesakitan saat Rias melakukan spell Healing pada bahu gadis bermata merah itu.  
"Tidak ku sangka aku akan babak beluk begini, cih! Menyedihkan!" keluh Akeno kecewa.  
"Sudahlah, dia itu memang Angel strata tinggi. Dia harusnya melawanku, bukan kau." Rias mencoba menghibur Akeno sebisanya.  
"Akan ku ajarkan dua spell baru padamu untuk pertarungan yang akan datang, kau jangan khawatir. Aku yakin kau akan lebih kuat nantinya." ujar Rias membuat wajah Akeno kembali cerah.  
"Benarkah?" Akeno mencari kejujuran di mata hijau milik Rias.  
"Un" jawab Rias mengangguk pelan.  
Akeno memeluk Rias sebagai tanda terima kasih, Akeno sudah menganggap Rias sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri. Meskipun pada kenyataannya dia hanyalah seorang Mage Demon yang di perintah untuk menjaga Rias.

 _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_

Karasuba mengasah besi anak panahnya dan di celupkan pada cairan aneh berwarna kehijauan.  
"Demi mendapatkan Naruto, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya dan meraih posisiku sebagai Princess Demon lagi." gumam Karasuba.  
Lalu dia mengucapkan sebuah spell, dan sebuah asap hitam mengepul mendekati 5 lusin anak panah yang di rendam di cairan berwarna hijau itu.  
"Aku... Akan mendapatkan yang aku inginkan, tak ada yang bisa menghentikanku" gumam Karasuba tersenyum licik.

 _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_

"SATAN STATE: RING OF SACRED FIRE!" sebuah cincin Api membakar boneka kayu dengan cepat dalam waktu 5 detik. Kayu itu telah jadi abu.

"Kau masih kurang cepat, trivial waktumu masih lambat" ucap Rias datar, menghampiri Akeno.

"Spell ini menghabiskan setengah tenagaku, belum lagi cincin api itu belum sempurna, apalagi trivial waktu 5 detik terlalu cepat." keluh Akeno lelah.

"Berhentilah mengeluh, Akeno Himejima. Itu masih tahap SATAN STATE, belum lagi level paling tinggi CHAOS STATE yang akan membuatmu seperti mati. Cobalah berusaha dan berhentilah mengeluh Mage Demon. Kau belum tahu rasanya menjadi Princess Demon seperti AKU! kau harus belajar rasa sakit yang teramat sangat dan menjalani hidup yang teramat berat. Belum lagi spell yang kau pelajari akan mungkin membunuh dirimu!" bentak Rias penuh nada tekanan.

Akeno terdiam, dia tahu penderitaan Rias sebagai seorang putri penguasa bawah tanah. Lucius menggemblengnya dengan sangat keras dan cukup kejam, apalagi raja bawah tanah itu terkenal sebagai perfect sense dan semua putra-putri keturunannya harus bisa membuatnya puas akan kemampuan mereka dalam berbagai gemblengan keras. Rias adalah salah satu putri kesayangan Lucius Gremory dan mendapat gemblengan paling keras di antara saudara Rias yang lainnya. Ayahnya pun sudah siap menanggalkan tahta bawah tanahnya apabila Rias sudah siap menjadi Ratu bawah tanah.

"Gomen" ucap Akeno lemah. Gadis itu merasa bersalah telah mengeluh begitu saja, Rias yang merasa bersalah juga membentak Akeno tadi.

"Aku juga minta maaf telah membentakmu tadi, " sesal Rias.

Kedua gadis itu lama terdiam, Akeno pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ayo kita mulai lagi, lagipula aku harus lebih keras berlatih. Agar aku bisa pantas menyandang Mage Demon ini, jika aku tak bekerja keras sekarang. Aku sama saja tak pantas di pilih jadi pengawalmu Rias-sama" ujar Akeno tersenyum penuh semangat.

Mulut Rias hendak ingin berkata, tapi lidahnya begitu kelu saat melihat semangat Akeno lagi. Akeno membuka kepalan tangannya, mengarahkannya pada boneka kayu besar.  
"SATAN STATE: RING OF SACRED FIRE!"

 _ **..**_

 _ **..  
...**_

Naruto masih terjaga di depan laptop miliknya, banyaknya pesanan kayu ukiran agar segera di kirim ke luar Osaka. Belum lagi antisipasi terhadap hacker yang mencoba mencari keuntungan dari bisnis online-nya.

Matanya sebenarnya sudah lelah dan menginginkannya cepat terpejam istirahat, tapi tuntutan pekerjaan membuatnya harus rela begadang malam ini.

Seseorang dari luar mengawasi pemuda pirang itu dengan tatapan mengerikan,

"Ah, jadi itu pemuda keturunan ratu Uzumaki Kushina dengan NORMAL CREATURE, Namikaze Minato" seringai orang itu kemudian berubah menjadi makhluk yang mengerikan. Dua tanduk tumbuh memanjang dan besar di sisi kanan dan sisi kiri keningnya. Tiga sayap kiri raksasa berbentuk sayap kelelawar dan tiga sayap kanan berbentuk sayap gagak membentang, seolah menunjukkan kegagahannya pada lawan-lawannya.

"Tunggulah aku, Uzumaki Naruto. Kau adalah takdir yang harus ku dapatkan" gumamnya.  
Naruto merasa kalau di luar ada yang tengah melihat dirinya, pemuda itu menoleh pada arah luar jendela.

"Sepertinya tadi ada orang di tiang listrik itu" gumam pemuda pirang itu.

"Mungkin perasaanku saja, karena efek mengantuk." lanjut pemuda itu kemudian menutup jendela dan men-shut down laptop untuk segera tidur, pemuda itu melihat jam dinding kamar. Pukul 04.15.  
Pemuda itu menghela nafas berat, memencet saklar lampu sebelum ke peraduannya.

 _ **..**_

 _ **...  
..**_

Miya menatap Naruto yang kini masih mengantuk, gadis itu merasa kasihan pada pemuda pirang tersebut yang masih setia membuka matanya demi pelajaran sekolah. Demi sekolah dan menghidupi Miya dengan dirinya sendiri, pemuda pirang itu rela tak tidur sepanjang malam. Apalagi bisnis online pemuda pirang itu tengah menanjak dan membutuhkan "perhatian khusus", ditambah lagi costumer baru yang selalu 'datang' memesan benda yang di jual Naruto.

TEET TEET

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, membuat Naruto bernafas lega. Setidaknya dia bisa tidur untuk satu jam ke depan, pemuda itu bangkit dan mencoba pergi menuju UKS untuk beristirahat di sana. Badannya terasa lunglai dan tak bertenaga membuat pemuda pirang itu terhuyung-huyung. Empat pasang mata dari empat gadis yang mencoba mendekati Naruto akhir-akhir ini, menatap awas pada pemuda pirang yang siap ambruk itu.

BRUKK

Hyuuga Hinata reflek menangkap tubuh Naruto dan kepala pirang Uzumaki tunggal itu mendarat tepat ke arah tengah "dua gunung" milik Hinata.

"Naruto-kun!" pekik Miya menghampiri Naruto yang kini berada di pelukan Hinata.  
Issei mempelototi cara pingsan Naruto yang begitu tepat ke arah benda kenyal besar milik Hinata, belum lagi ada Karasuba serta Rias yang mencoba membantu Naruto.

'KAMPREETT! Kenapa kau begitu beruntung Naruto. Kau memang lucky bastard' jerit Issei dalam hati. Otak mesumnya membayangkan hal porno apabila empat gadis di yang mengerubungi Naruto tengah mengerubungi dirinya dan melakukan kegiatan Fivesome di atas ranjang.  
Kesampingkan hal brengsek yang berada di otak kawan Naruto itu, kini Miya dan Hinata memapah Naruto menuju ruang UKS.

"Kenapa dia bisa begini, hah?!" bentak Hinata pada Miya.

"Jangan salahkan aku, Baka Angel! Naruto-kun kurang tidur karena bekerja sampai fajar tahu!" sanggah Miya tak kalah keras.

"Kenapa kau tak menyuruhnya istirahat?! Dasar payah!" sahut Hinata keras sambil memapah Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Sudah tapi dia tak mau di beritahu sama sekali!" Miya membela dirinya sendiri.  
Rias dan Karasuba tak mempedulikan perdebatan antara Miya dan Hinata karena terlalu khawatir pada pemuda pirang itu, tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah jadi tontonan menarik mata seluruh penduduk sekolah.

 _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **O0O0O0O0O**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_

Hinata, Miya, Rias dan Karasuba menjaga Naruto di ruang UKS. Pemuda pirang itu nampak damai dalam tidurnya.

"Kau harusnya jaga kesehatannya, bukan malah membiarkannya jatuh pingsan seperti tadi" ujar Karasuba sarkastik pada Miya.

"Dan kau merasa paling dekat? Begitu? Kau belum tahu apa-apa nona" balas Miya tak kalah Sarkastiknya.

"Kau bukankah pelayannya? Harusnya kau lebih paham keadaan Naruto." sahut Rias.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan pelayan makhluk kotor" Miya merasa terganggu kata pelayan yang di lontarkan Rias.

"BERISIK! , BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM DAN MEMIKIRKAN KEADAAN NARUTO-KUN SEKARANG?!" bentak Hinata keras. Semua yang berada di ruangan itu terdiam sejenak.

"Kita lebih baik kesampingkan ego masing-masing dan memikirkan cara yang tepat agar Naruto-kun bisa membagi waktunya dan tak memforsir tenaganya hanya untuk bekerja. Bukankah seminggu ini kalian sudah di beritahu perihal pekerjaan Naruto-kun, kan?" Hinata memegang telapak tangan Naruto sembari menyalurkan Healing spell dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Aku akan putuskan tinggal di kediaman Uzumaki. Kasihan Naruto-kun bila terus-terusan seperti ini, aku juga tak tega tenaganya terkuras demi memahat seni patung untuk mendapatkan uang." Hinata memutuskan pilihannya.

"Naruto-kun juga dalam bahaya setiap harinya, Miya juga kehilangan banyak tenaga gara-gara spell Barrier demi melindungi Naruto-kun" tambah Hinata pelan.  
Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara satupun dari mereka setelah penjelasan panjang lebar Hinata.

"Aku ikut, spell Demonic-ku akan sangat di butuhkan untuk melindungi Naruto-kun." Rias menawarkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku juga, Aku bisa melakukan apa yang dikerjakan 5 ibu rumah tangga. Aku juga pintar memasak." Karasuba juga.

"Kalian..." Miya merasa tercekat tenggorokannya, begitu banyak yang perhatian pada Uzumaki tunggal itu.

"Cih, menyebalkan. Tapi kalian jangan senang dulu, biar Naruto-kun yang memutuskan nanti. Kalian layak tinggal atau tidak di kediaman Uzumaki?" ucap Miya pada finalnya.

 _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **O0O0O0O0O0O0**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_

"CAO CAO kabur?!" seru Lucius terkejut.

"Iya tuan." jawab bawahan Lucius.

"CARI, LACAK DAN BUNUH CAO CAO!" teriak Lucius murka.

"Ha'i Lucius-sama!" semua bawahan Lucius langsung melaksanakan tugasnya dan pergi dari hadapan Lucius.

'Cao Cao punya rahasia tentang pembantaian kerajaan bawah tanah Uzumaki. Jika itu sampai bocor, Rias pasti akan sangat membenciku. Ku biarkan anakku dekat dengan anak darah campuran itu sebagai penebusan 'dosa' masa lalu, karena ramalan naga Tiamat tak pernah meleset. Anak darah campuran itu bisa memimpin kerajaanku meskipun aku tidak rela karena anak itu memiliki darah setengah manusia' batin Lucius risau. Jika Rias tahu, bukan tidak mungkin Rias akan memilih meninggalkan tahtanya sebagai Princess Demon dan hidup sebagai manusia biasa suatu hari nanti. Lucius meledakkan gelas kaca di meja ruang tamu dengan kekuatan tatapannya.

 _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_

Naruto menatap empat gadis di depannya sambil mengerjapkan matanya, 4 gadis cantik itu menenteng koper di dalam rumahnya. Naruto menatap Miya dalam-dalam.

"Jelaskan ini semua." bisik Naruto.

"Mereka tak punya uang cukup untuk membayar kost mereka yang terlalu mahal" ujar Miya santai.

"Apa kau mau tega melihat mereka tidur di luar, Na-ru-to-KUN?" tambah Miya dengan nada manja. Naruto menghela nafas berat, Rias yang mengetahui rasa keberatan Naruto mulai bersuara.

"Tenang saja, aku akan bayar kost dengan rajin kok. Lagipula kost di tempatku dulu terlalu mahal" ujarnya pelan sambil menunduk.

"Kami mohon!" bujuk Hinata menunduk tanda meminta.

"Aku mohon, Naruto!" Karasuba menunduk hormat mengikuti cara Rias dan Hinata. Akeno menunduk juga mengikuti yang lainnya.

"Oi, jangan melakukan itu. Aku terkesan jahat sekali pada kalian, baiklah kalian boleh tinggal di sini. DAN..." Naruto tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Pemuda yang tak pernah tega ya.

"Kalian tak usah membayar kost. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, sudah lama rumah ini sepi. Apalagi Miya dan aku butuh kawan untuk saling bercanda. Kalian bisa menempati kamar-kamar kosong yang tersedia" lanjut Naruto tersenyum simpul, tak ada keterpaksaan.

"B-Benarkah?" Hinata mencoba memastikan. Naruto mengangguk pelan, semua gadis minus Miya berteriak kegirangan.

"Akhirnya rumah ini jadi ramai" gumam Naruto pelan.  
Miya melihat secarik kebahagiaan didalam senyuman Naruto, nampaknya keputusannya membawa empat gadis itu tak salah. Naruto benar-benar pria idaman wanita.

 _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_

"ARMY STATE: DARK EVOLUTION STATE" seorang laki-laki berambut panjang membaca spell dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di tanah. Dalam sekejap pria itu berubah menjadi mirip orang kantoran.

"Dasar iblis keparat, tenagaku terkuras habis. Sekarang aku tak ada tenaga sama sekali sekarang. Wajahku juga tak berubah sama sekali." umpatnya kesal. Pria itu segera pergi dari gang sempit gelap di tengah kota.

 **...**

 **...  
...**

Dua hari bukan hal sulit untuk Rias beradaptasi di rumah Naruto dengan tidur di lantai dengan kasur lipat, Mungkin dulu terlalu di manja dengan kemewahan. Membuat Rias sadar, pancarona kehidupan sebagai manusia begitu indah dan sederhana di matanya.

Untuk Karasuba, gadis yang sempat di juluki Naruto: Gadis sombong. Karena gadis itu irit bicara dan selalu berwajah datar seperti patung, tapi nilai plusnya adalah dia mau bekerja sama dengan yang lainnya.

Hinata, gadis itu sangat pemalu apabila dekat dengan Naruto. Gadis itu sering tergagap apabila berbicara dengan pemuda pirang itu dan anehnya jika berbicara bersama yang lain, nada bicaranya lancar, ketus dan dingin.

Akeno? Gadis ini kelewat pendiam dan tak menampakkan ekspresi lain selain senyum simpul saja. Padahal Naruto sudah mencoba berbuat berbagai kekonyolan untuk bisa bicara dengan gadis itu. Tapi gadis itu tetap diam dengan wajah memerah saat Naruto mencoba menyapanya secara verbal maupun non verbal.

 _ **...  
...**_

Naruto mengasah sabit kecilnya untuk memotong rumput kecil di halaman belakang rumah pada hari minggu yang tenang ini, kegiatan itu rutin di lakukan oleh pemuda pirang itu setiap minggu di pagi hari. Untuk para gadis, mereka membersihkan dalam rumah, mencuci dan memasak. Tugas itu di lakukan dengan kesadaran diri masing-masing. Lima gadis penghuni kediaman Uzumaki mengerjakan aktivitas mereka sambil bersenandung kecil, tiba-tiba saja Miya berjengit saat tengah mencuci pakaian penghuni kediaman Uzumaki. Miya merasakan aura negatif sekitar 1 kilometer dari arah timur kediaman Uzumaki. Miya keluar dari kamar mandi lalu Mata Miya bertemu mata yang lainnya, Hinata mengerti kemudian meletakkan sapunya segera lari menuju halaman belakang dimana Naruto berada kini. Gadis itu mengucapkan spell andalannya dan mensummon senjata tombak bermata pedang miliknya.

"GOD LIGHT: OCCULTATION OF SUN, LIGHT GATE: ENDLESS ECLIPSE" gumam Hinata menggunakan dua spell sekaligus.

Sementara Rias menuju ruang tengah bersama Akeno karena merasakan aura negatif mendekati kediaman Uzumaki, bahkan Karasuba mematikan kompor gasnya dan menunda acara memasaknya. Tiga gadis itu melihat Miya melakukan spell tingkat tinggi yang dia punyai untuk memagari Naruto dengan barrier. Rias dan Akeno berlari ke halaman belakang rumah, mereka seperti mengenal ciri-ciri aura negatif itu.

"Hell Force" gumam Rias dan Akeno. 

_**..  
..**_

Naruto menyelipkan sabit kecilnya di pinggang untuk mengambil kaleng di kolong meja taman, pemuda itu tak menyadari awan gelap menutupi sinar matahari pagi. Seperti mendung yang berarti akan hujan, tapi Naruto seakan tak peduli hal itu. Sebuah sergapan dari belakang membuat pemuda terkejut, pundaknya di cengkram mirip kaki elang dan membawanya terbang jauh.

"UWAAAA! Tolong!" Naruto menjerit ketakutan dan melihat keatas, mahluk menyeramkan berkaki elang, berbadan manusia namun berkepala banteng menampakkan gigi-gigi runcingnya.  
Naruto segera mengambil sabit kecilnya, berusaha sebisa mungkin lepas dari cengkraman makhluk mengerikan itu dengan menebas-nebas ke arah kaki makhluk menyeramkan itu.

"MAKHLUK BANGSAT! LEPASKAN AKU!" Naruto memberontak sambil mengayunkan sabit kecilnya ke arah kaki makhluk itu. Makhluk menyeramkan itu melepaskan cengkramannya, Naruto melihat tingginya dia akan terjatuh. Pemuda itu nampak pasrah dan menutup matanya.

'Kaasan, Tousan aku akan menyusul kalian' batinnya bersiap mati jatuh ke tanah.

Tapi semua itu hanya angan-angan saja saat ada yang menangkap tubuhnya, dia membuka matanya perlahan. 'aku masih hidup' gumam Naruto. Pemuda itu lantas melihat ada yang tangan memegang tubuhnya, kepala pirang itu menoleh keatas.

"Hinata?!" gumam pemuda itu melihat Hinata memakai baju zirah berwarna biru dan di punggung gadis itu ada 6 sayap mengepak sempurna. Hinata mendarat di tanah dengan pelan demi keselamatan Naruto.

"Hinata. Kau..." Naruto merasa seperti tercekat pandangannya pada Hinata.

Tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan aura hitam khas Dark Angel.

'VOID BLESSING, Miya benar-benar memagari Naruto dengan sangat serius sekarang' gumam Hinata dalam hati. Makhluk yang tadi membawa Naruto hendak menyerang Hinata, namun makhluk menyeramkan itu meledak secara mengejutkan sebelum serangannya tiba ke arah Naruto dan Hinata.

"A-apa yang terjadi dengan makhluk itu?" Naruto bingung, makhluk itu musnah. Hinata tersenyum miring. Speelnya bias melindunginya dan membunuh musuh secara bersamaan.

"Tampaknya pekerjaanku semakin banyak" gumam Hinata pelan.

Naruto tak paham perkataan Hinata, namun matanya segera menoleh saat mata Hinata tertuju pada satu titik di belakang Naruto. Naruto membeliakkan matanya, dia sangat membenci tiga hal dari saat dia sudah kehilangan dua orang tuanya.

\- Pertama: dia benci di buru para demon dan para angel karena darahnya yang dianggap suci.

\- Kedua: dia sangat tidak suka makhluk menyeramkan!

\- Ketiga: dia tak punya kekuatan menghadapi mereka.

Hinata diam tak melakukan apa-apa saat ratusan makhluk HELL FORCE menuju dirinya dan Naruto.

BLARR BLARR BLARR BLARR

Naruto terkejut untuk kedua kalinya, makhluk-makhluk menyeramkan itu meledak sebelum sampai menyerang Hinata dan Naruto.

"K-Kenapa makhluk-makhluk itu meledak?" Naruto di landa berbagai pertanyaan. Belum lagi Hinata hanya tersenyum miring.

"DEVIL INDIGNATION" suara lantang menggema di langit.

"CERBERUS CLAW!"

Akeno dan Rias menghabisi Invicible Hell Force yang hendak menyerang Hinata dan Naruto.

BRUKK BRUKK

Dua makhluk menyeramkan itu jatuh tepat di depan Naruto dan Hinata. Miya dan Karasuba datang dari belakang Hinata sambil berlari.

"Naruto-kun!" Miya langsung menghambur memeluk Naruto tanpa mempedulikan tatapan membunuh empat gadis di sekelilingnya.

"Miya-san, jelaskan siapa Hinata, Rias, Akeno dan Karasuba sebenarnya? Apa mereka Angel dan Demon yang..." ucapan Naruto terpotong ucapan seorang Darkus Phantom berbadan besar dan menyeramkan berada di belakangnya. Semua menoleh bersamaan kea rah suara berat itu.

"Wah, wah tak kusangka seorang darah campuran memiliki pengawal tingkat tinggi seperti bidadari" komentar Darkus Phantom itu. Naruto menoleh ke atas dan mendapati Darkus Phantom yang dia kenal.

"ASTAROTH! Makhluk brengsek!" tatapan Naruto penuh rasa dendam pada Darkus Phantom itu, suara berat Naruto menandakan begitu sangat marahnya dia pada Astaroth.

"Ternyata putri Rias Gremory yang terhormat ada disini juga" Astaroth menunduk hormat namun dalam artian mengejek.

"Dasar penghianat kerajaan. Kau tak akan ku lepaskan kali ini, demi pusara nisan almarhumah ibuku. Akan ku hancurkan kau!" balas Rias dingin.  
Akeno menatap dendam Astaroth, gadis itu juga kehilangan kedua orang tuanya gara-gara Astaroth.

"CHAOS STATE: EPIC OF DEMON APOCALYPSE!" seru Rias berubah sekejap menjadi Princess Demon sekaligus menggunakan spell tingkat tingginya dan mengayunkan sabit raksasanya pada Astaroth.

"CHAOS STATE: AVALANCHE DEMON HEART" Astaroth menggunakan spell Barrier tingkat tingginya melindunginya dari spell Rias sekaligus serangan sabit milik Rias.

TRINGGG  
BLARRR

Ledakan besar membuat Naruto terpental akibat angin ledakan itu, Miya menangkap Naruto yang terkena angin ledakan dan menghindar menggunakan teleport menuju tempat aman.

"SATAN STATE: BEHEMOTH HORN" Astaroth mengeluarkan spell-nya.  
Ribuan tanduk mengarah pada Rias. Akeno berada di depan Rias melindungi.

"SATAN STATE: RING OF SACRED FIRE" teriak Akeno, seketika ribuan tanduk Behemoth langsung terbakar menjadi abu.

"HOLY SONG: ARCH DEATHLY HYMNE" Hinata menyanyi dan membuat Astaroth bergerak cepat sebelum nyanyian Light Wizard itu membuatnya membeku dan di hujani cahaya putih mengerikan.  
Namun terlambat, memang Astaroth tak membeku tapi jutaan bola cahaya mengarah padanya.

"CHAOS STATE: UNDERWORLD MINES" kristal hitam menjadi pertahanan absolut Astaroth, jutaan bola cahaya menghujani Astaroth yang terlindungi oleh Barrier kristal hitam miliknya.

"ARMY STATE: PRISON OF HELL" teriak Akeno mengurung Astaroth dalam kubus raksasa di tambah api dari dalam kubus itu berkobar-kobar.

"PHANTOM STATE: ARROW OF HADES" Karasuba melepas anak panahnya kearah Astaroth yang terlindung oleh Barrier kristal hitamnya.

"CHAOS STATE: BLACK EXPLOSION!" Ledakan super besar dengan warna hitam meluas hingga radius 10 kilometer.  
DUARRRR

"LIGHT ANGEL: FORBIDDEN LIFE" Hinata melakukan pertahanan terkuatnya untuk melindungi semua kawan-kawannya. Dalam sekejap, area yang terkena ledakan itu tak menyisakan material apapun, beruntung pertarungan ini berada di areal luar tempat tinggal manusia.

"..." Astaroth terdiam, kemudian menyeringai merasa menang.

"AKU MENANG!" serunya congkak.

"FANTASIA FLARE!"

"PAGANISTA TRIANGLE!"

"POSEIDON LANCE!"

"CRAZY RAIN STORM!"

"RESIGN ILLUMINA!"  
Hinata, Rias, Karasuba, Akeno dan Miya melakukan spell dan serangan bersamaan.  
Sebuah percikan layaknya kembang api menyerang Astaroth, belum lagi segitiga hitam dengan gambar tengkorak domba bertanduk di bawah kaki Astaroth membuat Astaroth terkena paralyze, panah ber-elemen air dan kegelapan berubah menjadi padat dan hampir menyerupai tombak dewa poseidon melesat cepat menuju tepat arah dada kiri Astaroth, lalu hujan asam di campur badai mengerikan menghujani Astaroth, di tambah spell yang mencabut seluruh kekuatan barrier di tubuh Astaroth.

BLARR BLARR BLARR  
DHUARR

"Apakah berhasil?" Miya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"CHAOS STATE: HIDDEN BREAKER PUNCH" pukulan tak kasat mata memukul lima gadis itu secara keras.

BUAGH BUAGH BUAGH BUAGH

Akeno berhasil menghindar dengan melompat, tapi Astaroth teleport di belakang Akeno dan memukul telak wajah gadis itu hingga kepalanya berdarah tak sadarkan diri. Naruto yang melihat hal itu merasakan kemarahan yang amat sangat.

DEG DEG

"KAU..." Naruto menggeram penuh emosi.

..

(Naruto's Memory)  
"KAASAN! TOUSAN!" teriak Naruto memberontak dari pelukan seorang gadis yang membawanya kabur. Para DEMON itu menyerbu Ibu dan Ayahnya Naruto. didepan mata Naruto kecil, para demon membunuh ibu dan ayahnya secara brutal.

 _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_

Matanya yang semula sebiru langit berubah jadi merah menyala, pupilnya berubah layaknya harimau lapar yang siap memangsa mangsanya. Tangan kanan Naruto berubah menjadi tangan...  
Miya yang masih tersungkur melihat Naruto bukan seperti biasanya, Miya mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Uzumaki tunggal itu.

'Jangan lagi!' teriak Miya dalam hati.

BWUUSH SYUUTT

Astaroth terkejut Naruto di hadapannya. Mata pemuda itu mengejutkan Astaroth.

"Kau!" Astaroth hendak menghindar tapi terlambat, Naruto lebih cepat menghantam wajah Astaroth.

BUAGGH

Astaroth terguling-guling secara kasar di tanah akibat pukulan kuat Naruto. Astaroth mencoba berdiri namun sebuah tendangan keras bersarang di perut Darkus Phantom hingga tubuhnya terbang melayang ke udara.  
Hinata dan Rias perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, kedua mata gadis itu membeliak.

"Na-Naruto-kun," gumam Hinata lemah. Tenaganya terkuras habis untuk berdiri maupun menggerakkan tangannya. Rias melihat Naruto juga, mata hijau gadis keturunan Gremory itu melotot.

"Apa... yang... terjadi... pada... Naruto-kun?" Rias memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit tapi tenaganya terkuras akibat serangan spell CHAOS STATE milik Astaroth tadi.

CYUUT WERR WERR

"Spell itu?! Naruto-kun mengeluarkannya tanpa mengucapkan spell-nya" pekik Hinata melihat bola kecil berwarna merah menyala di tangan kanan Naruto yang sudah berubah menjadi tangan yang mengerikan. Hinata yang paham keadaan dalam keadaan awas, mulai menggunakan spell Barrier terkuatnya meski tenaganya terkuras.

"GUARDIAN LIGHT AURA!" pekik Hinata.

"I-Itu..." Rias merasa ketakutan kali ini, di karenakan bola merah kecil di tangan kanan Naruto sebelum akhirnya Barrier cahaya milik Hinata menyelimuti Rias dan yang lainnya.

"I-ini!" Astaroth menoleh ke arah tangan kanan Naruto, melihat bola merah kecil bercahaya milik Naruto siap menabrak tubuh Astaroth kapan saja.

"Itu spell BURNING SUN!" Miya membuka suara sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya tertutup Barrier milik Hinata.

BUAAGGH  
SYUUT  
BLAARR

"AAAAAARGGGGGGHHH!" suara Astaroth melengking kesakitan. Badan Darkus Phantom itu terlempar ke udara dan meledakkan Astaroth. Naruto benar-benar membinasakan Astaroth dengan sekali serangan.

Sebuah cendawan besar ledakan menutupi tempat bertarung Naruto dan Astaroth. Beruntung Hinata telah melindungi yang lainnya dengan spell-nya, dan terlindung dari dampak serangan milik Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung…


End file.
